No More Excuses
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Lucy and Cobra always have some excuse as to why they can't be together. What happens when both decide that they are tired of them all. Suck as summaries! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Day 2 of CoLu week! Excuses. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Excuses

Chapter 1

"Lucy, are you ready _yet_? Natsu will be here in a bit to take you on a date." Mirajane stated, walking into her room. Lucy could only sigh before looking at her sister-in-law, giving the woman a small smile before turning back to her full length mirror.

"I know." She muttered, taking in her appearance in her new, fancy dress, red high heel shoes, and how Mira had helped her style her hair into a fancy bun. She looked the picture of elegance, something that she despised since she had promised herself to never look like this again. She had cast that part of her past aside, but now because of everyone's expectancy, she was suppose to be with Natsu Dragneel. The son of a high noble who had stated to her grandfather that she would be a perfect match for his son.

The truth was, she only saw Natsu as a friend. At most as another brother, what with his protectiveness and joking habits around her. There was no chemistry, but she just wasn't sure how to tell everyone about how she felt. She already knew who she loved, but also knew that he was unattainable since he was her older brother's best friend. He had way to much honor to make a move on her, and she didn't want to cause any strain between her brother and his friend.

"Lucy! Did you even hear a word I said?" Mira sounded, causing her to blink and look at the woman who was suddenly standing beside her. Wincing as she realized that she had completely zoned her out.

"Sorry, Mira. I...It's just...Mira, how did you know that Laxus was the one for you?" She suddenly asked, watching as the woman blinked in surprise before giving a smile.

"I had always admired Laxus from afar, from a young age I had always had a crush on him. However, the time I knew that I have fallen for him, was when he pulled me off the path I was heading down. I was turning into nothing but a rebel child, on a fast track to being behind bars. He showed that, besides my siblings, there was someone out there that did care about me. I fell for him hard, and was lucky enough for him to like me back in return." She stated, causing Lucy to smile. She knew all too well what Mira was like when she was younger, mainly because she still had the attitude every once and a while. It was at those times when people knew to give the woman some space, and that the only person to approach was Laxus.

"Why are you asking so suddenly?" Mira asked, causing her to tense before giving a sigh and moving over to the bed.

"It's just...I honestly don't have _any_ romantic feelings toward Natsu. If anything, he's a dear friend, and almost like a brother. Not to mention, I'm almost positive that he only sees me as a friend as well, and is only going through this because it is expected of him. Just like it is expected of me." She muttered, watching as Mira blinked and sat down beside her.

"Lucy. How long have you been thinking like this?" She asked, and Lucy gave a tight smile.

"Since our very first 'date'." She muttered, watching as the woman frowned and slumped her shoulders slightly.

"Why haven't you said anything before now?"

"I didn't want to disappoint anyone. Everyone seems so determined that me and Natsu are destined to be together, that we would be the perfect couple. How could I let everyone down? But, at the same time, how can I put myself into a life that I wouldn't be happy with? I know it's selfish thinking, but..."

"But nothing! Your happiness is the first thing in your families mind. Never forget that Lucy, if you don't want to go through with it, then say so. No one will think less of you, I promise. And if they do, well then they can answer to me and Laxus." Mira stated, causing Lucy to blink before giving a smile and hugging the woman.

"You're the best Mira. I am sorry that you'll never get those 'adorable babies' from me and Natsu though." She stated, watching with a smile as Mira waved it away.

"I just want babies from you. I don't care what guy you get with, so long as I get nieces and nephews to spoil. Any of your babies will be adorable, regardless of the man you're with." Mira stated, causing Lucy to roll her eyes but stand up with a sigh.

"Well, I guess tonight I'll be asking Natsu about what he thinks about all of this. Hopefully it will be the same, so we can end on good terms and still remain friends. Not to mention, I swear he has a crush on Yukino. Maybe I can convince him to try to ask her out." Lucy stated, blinking when Mira gave a squeak. Looking back at her, she saw that their was a distance look in the woman's gaze, before she swooned and held her cheeks.

"Those babies would be adorable! Not to mention since we have good relations with both families, I would still get to see them." She stated, causing Lucy to shake her head at the woman's antics. Honestly, she was so addicted to spoiling babies.

"Honestly, you and Laxus need to settle down and have your own babies." Lucy muttered, blinking as the woman went silent for a moment. A look of surprise on her face, before looking down in thought.

"Laxus and I...Having babies." She muttered, and Lucy stepped back as she nearly saw hearts appearing in her sister-in-laws eyes. She jumped as the woman shot to her feet, and gave her a wide smile.

"I wish you the best of luck with Natsu. I also promise not to tell anyone, and let you do it when you are ready." She stated, Lucy gave a nod and then stilled as the doorbell's chime echoed through the house.

"Lucy! Natsu is here!" Laxus called, causing her to inhale before exhaling and giving a nod. Following Mira out of the room, she followed her down the steps and into the main foyer where Laxus was waiting with Natsu.

"You look great Luce." Natsu stated, causing her to smile and accepting his arm when he held it out to her.

"Thank you Natsu, you're looking quit dashing as well." She stated, watching as he laughed and smiled alongside him.

"Alright you two, remember back by ten. Any later Dragneel and I'll tear you apart." Laxus growled, causing Lucy to roll her eyes, and hid a smile when Natsu gave him a single finger salute. However, before Laxus retort, Mira stepped forward, which was Lucy's cue to drag Natsu out.

"Laxus, I wanna talk about us having kids." They were already outside when Laxus's shout of surprise was heard.

* * *

Lucy carefully picked at her food, trying to think of a way to break it to Natsu that she didn't want this to continue between them since there was no chemistry. In fact, she could even tell that Natsu was deep in thought about something, since he wasn't being his usual cheerful, and slightly obnoxious self. Giving a sigh, she put down her fork, and looked up as he did the same.

"Natsu..."

"Lucy..."

Both paused and stared at one another for a moment before Lucy gave a small grin and gave a nod.

"Go ahead." She whispered, watching as he gave a nod before inhaling slightly.

"I know that we've been going out, solely to please our families, but...Well...I want to stop." He muttered, watching her closely, but all she could do was blink.

"N..Now don't get me wrong! It's not that you're not great or anything, you're amazing, it's just that...there is nothing between us. In all honestly, I just see you as a friend, or better yet a sister. It just feels wrong dating you, and..." His rambling ended on a grunt as she quickly stood and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh thank goodness you do feel the same way! In truth, what you just said was the exact thing I was going to say." She stated, sitting back down to stare at him, laughing as she saw that he looked stunned. Before a small smile broke onto his face, and soon both of them were laughing.

"We must look a pair." She managed to get out between laughs, and then watching in amusement as Natsu just smiled before shaking his head.

"So, now that's settled, how do we break it to your grandfather, and my father?" He asked, causing her to blink and give a shrug.

"I was just going to be blunt and straight forward with Gramps." She stated, watching as he gave a nod before waving the waiter over.

"I don't know about you, but I want to get this over with quickly." He muttered, and she gave a nod as she stood alongside him. It was best to face the music now instead of later...

Lucy could only stare out her bedroom window, sighing in defeat as she listened to her grandfather argue with Natsu's father. As she had expected, neither family had liked what they had said about the "engagement" that they had bestowed upon them. Her grandfather had fussed a bit, but had accepted it because he wanted her to be happy.

Igneel on the other hand, well, it was taking a bit more convincing on his behalf. Merely because he said he wanted Lucy as his daughter-in-law and to to bind the bond between their families. Not to mention that her and Natsu hung out all the time anyway, so why not just marry. For some reason he just wasn't understanding that they hung out as friends, not lovers.

"Dad! Enough! There is nothing between me and Lucy! Besides, I want Yukino as my wife!" Natsu's screamed broke over the muffled argument, and Lucy felt her eyes go wide before rushing out of her room and toward the steps. Reaching them in time to see Natsu glaring at his father, who was staring down at him in shock.

"Y...Yukino? Eucliff's daughter? B..But you can't stand his son? Why would you date his daughter?"

"Yukino is nothing like Sting. Besides, she...she's really something else dad. I've already been on a few dates with her even, both of us sneaking around to see each other. We never said anything, because everyone always said that we looked good with someone else. I'm tired of the excuses. I just want to be with her." Natsu stated, and Lucy smiled at him as she watched the scene. Her brother and grandfather were there, their arms crossed with small smiles on their faces.

Igneel looked toward them, back to Natsu, and then gave a sigh. Shaking his head slightly before running a hand through his hair.

"Seems like I'm out numbered. Alright, alright. I give, I wont try and get these two together any more. They can date whoever they want." He muttered, shoulders slumping slightly as everyone grinned.

"About time, now. How about you join us for supper?" Makarov asked, and Lucy smiled as everyone nodded before heading toward the kitchen, except for her grandfather.

"You'll be joining us child?"

"I'll be down in a bit gramps." She whispered, watching as he gave a nod and then headed into the kitchen with everyone else. She gave a smile, but then sighed as she stared down the steps. If only it was easy to date whoever she wished, there was only one person she wanted, but yet she still couldn't have him. Erik "Cobra" Cubellos, wasn't someone who was, or would ever be interested, in her. She was his best friend's little sister, from the others she had seen him date, she probably wasn't his type either. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't cast away her feelings for him. Giving a sigh, she joined the others in the kitchen, forcing herself to smile along with all of them.

* * *

 **There is chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be posted some time after CoLu week! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, and after a long time, I am finally getting back to the stories that I left...In truth I didn't even finish CoLu week :( Oh well. Anyway, here is chapter 2 of No More Excuses! There will be one more chapter (also the reason why it's rated M) so I hope that everyone enjoys!**

* * *

No More Excuses

Chapter 2

Cobra sighed as he approached his old, and most annoying friend, Laxus. The man had called him in a panic the other day, spouting something about his wife going insane. Talking about children or something of the ilk, and basically annoying him enough that he agreed to meet with him somewhere. Now, as to if they were going to talk about this in a calm manner, or if he was going to end up strangling the idiot for dragging him out here for no reason, was still debatable.

"Eric! Can you see me with a child?! Mira started spouting out about wanting kids, but I'm not so sure!" Laxus stated, causing him to scowl and glare at the man for using his actual name. However, he pushed his irritation away and gave a sigh before staring at the man before him.

"Did you seriously drag me all the way out here, just to comfort you about the fact that your wife wants a kid? Because if you did, I swear I will kill you where you stand." He growled, watching as the man gave a frown before crossing his arms.

"Jeeze. _Thanks_ for the support, pal." Laxus pouted out, causing Cobra to roll his eyes. Slightly amazed that Laxus didn't choke on the sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Look, it's common for a wife to want children eventually with their specific other. Why the hell are you freaking out about it?" He asked, finally taking a seat across from the blond and waved a waitress down for a drink.

"Because...I'm terrified that I might turn out like my father." Laxus grumbled, and Cobra stiffened before giving a mental groan. Okay, now he felt like a complete ass. He should have known that Laxus would have doubts about becoming a father, merely because of his own childhood. Giving a sigh, he looked at the man across from him and leaned forward.

"I highly doubt that your cousin will allow that to happen. Not to mention, Mira would put you in the ground if it happened. Hell, that she-demon might still if she ever heard you speaking like this." He muttered, not one for offering support like this, he had no idea what needed to be said, so he was saying whatever came to his mind. He was just thankful that it seemed to work since Laxus gave a small smile.

"Guess that's true. But...Both of them wont be around all the time. Sooner or later I _will_ be left alone with the kid, or kids. What if my temper gets the better of me?" He asked, and Cobra blinked before staring at the man before him. Only to shake his head.

"Honestly, as to how you can be related to Bright Eyes and still be this dumb." He muttered, ignoring the sound of protest that Laxus gave and instead focused on his drink as the waitress placed it before him.

"Look, this is something you really should be talking to Mira about. Not. Me. But, as your friend, I will say this. Look at what you did for Lucy when she was a kid, and remember how you helped me with my younger siblings. I hardly doubt you'll turn into your father. You're too caring about those who are close to you, and something tells me the moment you hold a brat of your own, you're going to be wrapped around their finger." He stated, watching as Laxus blinked before looking down. Allowing his friend to go into his thoughts, he began to look around while taking a drink.

"You know, I think you're right." Laxus muttered a bit later, and Cobra gave a huff as he saw the man give a smile before meeting his gaze.

"Guess I owe ya one." He stated, causing Cobra to roll his eye.

"More than one. Honestly, why the hell am I the one that you call whenever you have a relationship crisis?" He asked, frowning when Laxus gave a laugh and straightened up.

"You're the kind or person who doesn't sugarcoat things. So, I know that you aren't just trying to say things that I want to hear. It's an actual opinion, and it means a lot." He stated, causing Cobra to scowl and turn his head to the side. Freezing and feeling his eyes widen as he tightened his hold on the glass in his hand.

"Why the _hell_ is Dragneel with another woman?" He hissed, more than ready to march over to the man and rip his head from his shoulders. At the sound of Laxus' held back laughter, he glared at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Chill, man. Lucy and Natsu called it off. Both of them only see one another as a friend, and told everyone that it was over between them and that we had to stop setting them up together. Natsu even admitted that he had a thing for Eucliff's daughter. Which would explain why they're together." Laxus stated, and Cobra relaxed as he gave a nod. All the while trying to act like he wasn't thrilled to hear that Lucy was once again available.

The truth was, he had developed a crush on the young women not long after meeting her. Back then, she had been shy and reclusive due to her mother's passing and her father shutting everyone out. Yet, she had held a beauty to her that made it so he couldn't keep his eyes off her. When she did finally snap out of her depressed state, he had fallen hard and with no hope of stopping. She was energetic, witty, crazy smart, and kind. There had been no hope for him.

He wouldn't mind trying to ask her out, but knew that there was no way his best friend's little sister would have an interest in him. Hell, she was destined to be with someone better, not someone who was barely getting by and only on the right track because his passion for explosive chemicals earned him a scholarship. Besides, Laxus would try to murder him if he ever found out that he liked his sister that way. The man wasn't one to be overprotective, until it came to Lucy.

"I see. Surprised he would choose her, since he can't tolerate her older brother." He muttered, taking a sip of his drink while looking back to Laxus. Blinking as he took notice that the man was giving him an odd look, almost like he had been expecting something, but didn't receive it.

"Something wrong?" He asked, watching closely as Laxus gave a sigh before shaking his head.

"Just realizing how dense and stupid you are." He muttered, and Cobra felt a nerve tic before putting his cup down a bit too harshly. Causing his drink to splosh over the sides.

"Mind explaining that before I decide to slip you poison?" He growled, growing more agitated when Laxus laughed and took a sip of his own drink. However, pulling it slightly closer to himself when he sat it back down.

"Did you really think that I would never pick up on your feelings for Lucy?" He asked, causing Cobra to tense, but quickly covered it with a scoff.

"You're joking, right? She's your precious ' _little sister_ '. Not to mention, I value my life more than you think." He stated, frowning when Laxus burst out laughing.

"If you value it so much, then why haven't you tried to win the girl of your dreams?"

Cobra paused, not truly wanting to believe his ears. There was just no way that Laxus was giving him, his, approval to date Lucy. Laxus had wanted to pummel Natsu into the ground, and that relationship had been arranged. Shifting slightly, Cobra narrowed his gaze.

"How did you find out?" He asked, watching as the man gave a sigh and looked away slightly.

"Mira." He muttered, and Cobra winced. Forgetting that the man's wife was a scheming matchmaker who could detect peoples' interests before they could. It was borderline scary how accurate her matches were. Still, that didn't mean that Laxus would just follow along with her...Scratch that, he would. In her own right, Mira could turn into a demon to get her way sometimes.

"Alright, so, you truly have no problem if I ask Lucy out?" He asked, watching as Laxus remained quiet for a moment before giving him a serious look.

"I know you, Cobra. So, I know that you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her. However, I also know that you're not exactly the type to take things slow...So, if you do end up hurting her, or making her cry tears that aren't from joy, I will put you in the ground." He stated, and Cobra thought it over for a moment.

"Sounds fair enough." He stated, watching as Laxus gave a nod before looking up in surprise before smiling and getting to his feet. Cobra looked over his shoulder, and tensed as he saw Lucy quickly approaching them.

"Laxus, sorry I'm late. Hi Cobra! What did you need Laxus?" Lucy asked, and Cobra frowned before turning to look at Laxus as the man gave a smile.

"I need you to hang with Cobra today. He needs some cheering up, and figured that you could help better than I could. Thanks for the help, bye!" Laxus stated, quickly giving her a hug before moving past her and leaving them staring at him in shock.

"And just where the hell are you going?" Cobra shouted out, gritting his teeth as Laxus held up a hand.

"Mira!" He called, and Cobra mentally cursed himself while planning various ways as to how he was going to kill Laxus. He should have realized that all of this was a scheme!

"So, what is this about? And don't try to back him up, because I know when he lies." Lucy suddenly asked, causing him to tense and attempt to avoid eye contact with her. Out of all the people in the world, she was one that he could not lie to. However, it was futile, since he could practically feel her gaze on him, and with a sigh he looked up at her.

"Laxus and Mira are playing matchmaker with us." He muttered, watching as she blinked before looking toward the blonde male and then back at him.

"W..Why us?" She asked, and he blinked in surprise as he saw a faint blush begin to form on her cheeks. There was no way, was there? Was it possible that she liked him as well?

* * *

Lucy wanted nothing more than to run after her brother and land a roundhouse kick on the back of his head. Honestly! How the hell could he and Mira do this to her? Mira knew that she had feelings for Cobra, and without a doubt she most likely told Laxus about them. But, that didn't give them the right to do this! Hell, there was the possibility that he didn't like her back! What were they thinking!?

"Well, apparently they have thoughts that we like each other." Cobra muttered, causing her to tense and look away quickly. Trying everything that she knew to keep her blush at bay.

"I..I w..wonder what gave them that idea." She choked out, hating how her voice gave away her nerves. A scraping sound caused her to tense, and a shiver raced down her spine as she suddenly felt Cobra's heat at her back.

"Lucy? How do you feel about me?" He suddenly whispered in her ear, and she squeezed her eyes shut before she swallowed hard. This was her brother's best friend! A relationship between them, could jeopardizes their friendship!

"Lucy?" He whispered again, and she groaned mentally, wishing that her name coming from his lips didn't sound so tempting. Honestly, he was everything that she wanted in a man. Smart, witty, outgoing, edgy, but yet kind and gentle in his own sense. Not to mention the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. Oh, screw it!

Without thinking it through, she spun on the spot and quickly pressed her lips to his. Thinking for a moment that she may have overstepped a boundary when he tensed, but shivered in pleasure as a half growl came from him, and his arms quickly slid around her as he took control of the kiss. And what a kiss it was!

Compared to her inexperienced body, he easily molded her lips to his, and sent passion running through her with easy nips and suckles of his mouth against hers. Causing her to gasp as his tongue thrust into her mouth, enticing her tongue to play with his.

Only when air became demanded did they break apart, and Lucy was left gasping as Cobra rested his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply before opening his eyes and captivating her with his heated gaze.

"We need to take this somewhere else, and talk. Before I become tempted to lay a claim to you right here and now." He growled out, and she swallowed before giving a nod. Carefully stepping back slightly, before looking around. Not really sure where they should go.

"My place? If you are comfortable enough?" He asked, and she gave a nod before allowing him to take her hand and lead the way.

* * *

 **And there we are for chapter 2! As for the sudden interest they have in one another, just remember that they have known each other for a long time, and have had feelings for one another. So, this is suppose to be a little rushed. Still hope that you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Excuses

Chapter 3

Lucy swallowed, trying to keep her nerves at bay as she stepped into Cobra's apartment. She had a good idea as to what was going to happen, but she wasn't so sure if she was ready for it. There was still so many things she didn't understand, but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"We should talk first." Cobra suddenly muttered, causing her to look over at him, before relaxing and giving a nod. Thankful that he was thinking clearly as well. Following him, she took in his apartment, which to her looked like an average bachelor pad. Living room with a leather couch, large screen tv, and a video game set. There was a small hallway that she figured led to his 'personal' lab and his bedroom. Then blinked as she entered the kitchen. It was set in a modern style, mostly black and chrome colors, but it was spotless. Something she never thought she would see in a man's kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink? I have soda, alcohol, tea, coffee, or water." He stated, causing her to give a small smile.

"Tea sounds good." She stated, easing onto one of the tall stools that was beside the kitchen island and watched as he moved around preparing the water and pulling the tea bags down.

"So, do you really like me?" He asked, causing her to tense at the sudden question and made sure not to meet his gaze as she felt her face heat up.

"Yes. Almost since the day that we met. I've always had a crush on you." She muttered, giving a mental groan as he didn't say anything for a moment.

"Guess we both fell for one another then. First time I saw you, I thought about how alone you looked, and honestly thought that Makarov and Laxus were going to have their hands full with you. However, you bounced back after a while, and just...light up a room the moment you walked in. I always thought about asking you out, but figured that Laxus would kill me for evening thinking about it, and when he told me that you and Natsu were betrothed to one another-I thought my chances were shot. Now that I do have a chance, I really don't want to mess up or scare you away." He stated, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Scare me away?" She asked, watching as he stilled before giving a sigh and turning toward her. Moving around the island so he was beside her, almost caging her in on the stool.

"I meant what I said. I want nothing more to claim you in every way possible. I don't want control over your life, but to let every other bastard out there know that you are mine. It's taking all of my self-control not to convince you to let me take you until your body can only receive pleasure from me." He growled out, his eyes darkening with his want. She swallowed and shifted in her seat, before steadying her breath.

"Why do you need self control?" She asked, watching as his eyes widened ever so slightly before he swallowed and straightened.

"Because, you are still Laxus' little sister. Not to mention, I'm his best friend. Surely you see the point there." He stated, causing her to bite her bottom lip slightly before inhaling and meeting his gaze.

"Those only sound like excuses to me." She whispered, watching as his eyes widened before they narrowed and darkened in want.

"And you sure this is what you want? Because, if I take you, I wont want you to leave." He stated with such a finality in his voice that it shot a shiver down her spine.

"Yes." She whispered, swallowing as he quickly turned, shut off the tea, and then carefully approached her. A contemplating look on his face, before he closed his eyes.

"If you wish to stop at any point, just say so." He stated, causing her to nod and stand when he offered his hand to her. Taking hold of his hand, she gave a small gasp as he jerked her forward and captured her lips with his, nearly causing her to melt on the spot because of the passion and pleasure that she was feeling from it.

With a groan, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and tangled her fingers into his hair, scraping at his scalp ever so lightly, but still felt the small tremors of pleasure that went through his body. Only to moan as he deepened the kiss and pulled her body flush against his, leaving not even air between them. One hand was resting carefully at the back of her neck, tilting her head at just an angel that gave them the most pleasure for the kiss, while his second hand rested on her lower back-tracing small patterns and messaging ever so lightly.

The need for air started to become to great, and Lucy gave a small whine before pulling away and breathing deeply as she opened her eyes. Not even recalling when she had closing them, and met his violet gaze, a shiver shooting through her as she saw the want and desire within them, and wondered briefly if her eyes mirrored his desire.

"I've heard of breathtaking kisses, but that was something else entirely." He muttered, causing her to swallow and shift before looking away slightly.

"R..Really? That was the only second kiss I ever received, and it was nearly mind blowing." She whispered, blushing slightly as he blinked before his eyes widened in understanding. While she may have been in a relationship with Natsu, never had they kissed, or anything else. They just never had the chemistry to even try it.

"Trust me Lucy, inexperienced or not, that kiss held all of your passion. And I'm damn glad that I get it all to myself." He whispered, brushing his lips lightly against hers before stepping away and tugging on her hand lightly. She followed him without question, keeping close to him as he led the way to his bedroom, and got a quick look of a king sized bed, maroon sheets, and hardwood flooring before he was carefully pulling her closer and kissing her again.

Once again nothing but passion and pleasure overwhelmed her, causing her to groan and for him to take the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Only this time, she got the nerve to tangle with him as they battled for dominance in a twist of tongues. However, her inexperience gave her a handicap and she was soon allowing him to do conquer and merely allowed herself to feel the pleasure and hope that she was doing something right.

When he broke the kiss, she gave a groan that ended on a gasp as a warm hand slid under her shirt and rested on her side. Looking up, she swallowed as she saw that he was waiting for her permission, and gave a small nod. Lifting her arms so he could slid her shirt off easier, only to shiver as the cool air of the room brushed over her skin. Causing her nipples to tighten, and a blush spread over her as she attempted to hide them.

"No hiding. Please." Cobra whispered, carefully taking her wrists and pulling them away and placing them on his chest. Looking up at him in confusion, she then realized that he wanted her to undress him as well. Swallowing her nervousness, she slid her hands down his clothed chest, and eased them under the material. Looking up when he tensed and released a hiss of breath when her hands rested on his abdomen, and blushed slightly to see that he looked like he was holding himself back on something, but also looked like he was in pure bliss just by feeling her hands.

Feeling a bit more confident, she eased her hands up further under his shirt until they were resting on his chest, leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his, before moving back and focusing on his shirt again. Raising it up, until his head was covered, and then leaned forward and gave his collar bone a quick nip before soothing it with a kiss.

"Vixen." He gasped out, quickly ripping his shirt off and pulling her flush against him again. She practically purred as he gave her another earth shattering kiss, only this time it was untamed, and almost punishingly enjoyable. Between the pleasure of his kiss, and the fact that she was enjoying the feel of his bare chest beneath her hands, she failed to notice his hands sneaking up her back until she felt her bra slip off her shoulders and gasped when one hand quickly came around and messaged one breast as he broke the kiss.

Giving a groan, she attempted to shift her position because she was starting to feel something gathering in her lower abdomen. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was something that she couldn't ignore. A hum caused her to look at Cobra, and she could only blush as she saw a true smile on his face. Like he had found something that he knew he could treasure forever, and wouldn't let go of.

She moaned in disappointment as he released her breast, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stepped closer. Expecting another kiss, she gasped in surprise as he suddenly turned them, and she suddenly found herself laying on the bed, with Cobra bracing himself on his arms as he stared down at her.

"Last chance, Bright Eyes. If we go past this point, I don't think I could stop without one of your kicks." He muttered, his voice sounding tight with pleasure, and she blinked up at him. Only to give a small smile before bracing herself on her elbows and quickly pressing her lips to his. Feeling pleasure ripple through her as he took this kiss slow, just like she had wanted it. Just the molding of lips, and nothing but slow burning passion that promised a future roaring flame.

"I want this..Eric." She whispered, deciding to risk using his real name. And bit her bottom lip as he tensed for a moment, only to gasp as he suddenly pressed against her, and leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth. Causing pleasure to course through her like hot lava, at the same time his other hand began to tweak and pull at her neglected breast. She gave a cry of pleasure, and then tensed as the pressure in her abdomen seemed to snap. She heard herself cry out, felt her hands tighten into fists as they clutched helplessly at the covers, and tried to gather her mind as it seemed to go to cloud nine in pleasure.

* * *

"Breath, Bright Eyes." Cobra whispered, stroking his fingers down her stomach as he brushed his lips across her collarbone. Watching as she shivered and gasped in air before her chest slowly started to rising and falling. Pushing himself up, he smirked down at her as she blinked at him a few times.

"Back with me?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her temple as she shivered and pushed her body against his. Causing him to still and hold back a moan as her clothed core brushed against his excitement. Shivering as she did it again, he quickly pinned her hips and stared into her eyes. Surprise causing them to widen as she reached up and quickly pressed her lips against his, completely taking control this time, and he felt his control beginning to slip.

"Stop treating me like a doll. I want both of us to enjoy this. Tell me what I need to do." She husked out beside his ear, causing him to tighten his hold on her hips as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder.

"Damn Vixen." He hissed out, before pulling back and quickly rolled over so she was straddling his waist.

"If you wanna play, then figure out what I like." He growled, trembling as her hands settled on his chest so she could balance herself. Only to give a groan as they eased down to his hips, and played with the waist line of his shorts.

"But..." Her voice trailed off, causing him to look up at her before relaxing his body and pushing himself up on his elbows.

"This way, you discover my body. It will be better if you find out instead of me telling you. Also, so I don't push you to do anything you don't want to do." He whispered, brushing his lips against hers before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. Swallowing as she studied him for a moment, before leaning back down as she straightened above him. Wondering what she had in store for him.

Waiting patiently, he lifted his hips so she could remove his shorts, and then closed his eyes as he prepared his body for anything she might do. Although, with her being this shy she was most likely just to give him kiss marks everywhere, or just study his body. A shiver suddenly skittered through him as her smooth, cool hand traced over his member, and he clenched his teeth as he felt her breasts brushing against his thighs. It seemed that she wanted to study his member before exploring the rest of him.

His head suddenly shot backwards, and a surprised groan forced it's way out of his mouth as her mouth enveloped him. For a moment, air eluded him as she worked on his member as if she had done something like this before, but he knew that couldn't be right. Biting his bottom lip, he gave a growl as he tasted blood and quickly sat up. His hand stilling before it reached her hair to pull her away, and instead he blinked as he met her gaze.

She had stopped her movement the moment he had sat up, and was now looking at him in slight fear and worry. He nearly groaned in disappointment as she slid off of him, and fidgeted him before meeting his gaze again.

"D..Did I do something wrong?" She whispered, causing him to blink and give a groan.

"Wrong? Damnit, Bright Eyes. You just nearly caused me to embarrass myself. How the hell do you know how to do that?" He asked, raising his head and watched as she blush and shifted. Muttering softly that caused him to frown and lean forward.

"Say again." He stated, watching as she became reader and finally glared at him.

"A book." She bit out, before covering her face and giving a groan.

"I know, I'm pathetic." She muttered behind her hands, but he could only blink. If she learned how to do that, just because she read a damn book...

"I'm having second thoughts about teaching you anything in this department. If you can give pleasure like that because of what you read, you'll kill me if I teach you anything else." He stated, watching as she peeked at him before giving a small smile.

"S..So, I didn't do anything wrong?" She asked, causing him to give a huff.

"Hell no. Just, next time, how about a warning?" He asked, pulling her close and flipping her over.

"Guess I could do that." She muttered, shifting beneath him and then wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Enough of the foreplay. Ready, Lucy?" He asked, watching as she gave a nod and captured her lips in another kiss.

* * *

 **There is chapter 3! Also I want to thank everyone for the reviews. One more chapter to go, and to go ahead and tell you, there is no actual 'sex' chapter :3 this is just a teaser i thought to give! Also enough to make me rate this story M. Still, one chapter left, hope you enojy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonus! The last chapter done and up on the same day as chapter 3! Thank you everyone for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

No More Excuses

Chapter 4

-2 months later-

Lucy paced her bedroom for what seemed like the millionth time. Her gaze moving to her bathroom door with each passing, knowing that within a few more minutes, there was a chance that all of their lives were going to change.

Well, maybe not everyone's. But her's and Cobra's life for sure. She jumped slightly as the alarm on her phone began to chime, and quickly headed to the bathroom. Inhaling deeply, she opened the door, and stepped up to the counter. Bracing herself, she glanced down and stared at the white stick lying there.

A positive sign shown up at her, and she swayed as she took in the meaning. Swallowing, she sat down on the toilet and carefully placed a hand on her stomach. A smile trembled at her lips, but worry was plaguing her mind. Breathing deeply, she looked at the test once again, before steeling her resolve and stood. She had to make sure to tell everyone in the right order, so first thing was first. She had to call Cobra.

Moving into her bedroom, she grabbed her phone, but found herself freezing. Her finger hovering over the speed dial number for Cobra, and gave a sigh as she dropped her hand and stared at her phone. Maybe she shouldn't tell Cobra yet. Maybe...Maybe she should take another test, just to be sure.

"Lucy! I have _amazing_ news!" Mira suddenly called, barging into her room and causing her to jump. She faced Mira with a guilty look, and bit her bottom lip as Mira stopped and studied her for a moment.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" She asked, stepping closer and Lucy attempted to bring a smile and pass everything off as being startled, but found herself blurting the truth.

"I'm two months _pregnant_! Cobra is the father, but I'm terrified of telling anyone! Albeit I did just find out myself with a pregnancy test, but...Oh Mira. What do I do?" She cried, dropping down onto the bed and covered her face.

"L..Lucy? Y..You're pregnant _too_!?" Mira suddenly squealed, causing her to snap her head up and stare at her sister in law.

"Y..You're pregnant?" She asked, wiping her tears away as Mira gave a laugh and nodded. Lucy quickly stood up and wrapped the woman in a hug, giving a watery laugh as Mira returned the hug and laughed as well.

"Oh Lucy, this is wonderful. Our kids can grow _together_ , they'll always have a friend. W..We can tell both Cobra and Laxus at the same time." Mira stated, and Lucy gave a nod. Knowing that she wouldn't be as frightened if she had Mira beside her. Not to mention, Mira telling Laxus that she was pregnant, meant that he would be to busy freaking out to maim Cobra.

"Oh, Lucy. This is so amazing! I can't wait any longer. Call Cobra and tell him to come over. I'll tell Grandpa and Laxus to meet us in the study. Oh, to think! You and I both pregnant! Makarov will be over the moon with joy! Laxus will most likely be freaking out, and overbearing the next few months, but I know that he will be thrilled. Same with Cobra." By now Mira was just ranting about her perfect world with the kids, but Lucy was stilling staring at her phone like it was about to attack her.

Would Cobra be thrilled about this? Or, would he think it was too soon and break it off with her. These last two months had been amazing for her. He had been taking her out almost once a week, and they had learned so much about one another. They didn't always sleep together at the end of each date, but they had made love more than once. And now that she thought about it, not once had they even thought to use protection.

Swallowing, she bypassed the call. And instead typed out a quick text to Cobra. Asking him to come to the house as soon as he could for some news. Even thought she knew that she was taking the cowards way out, she hit send and then waited for his reply. Tensing when her phone buzzed in her hand, and quickly read his reply.

' _I'll be there in a few minutes. Is everything alright?_ ' She swallowed, her fingers hovering over the keys before shaking her head and closing her phone. She couldn't send a reply, not without caving and telling him everything. She was terrified that this was just too soon for him. That he wouldn't want her anymore, or even ask her to get rid of the kid. That thought caused her to place both hands on her stomach. No. There was nothing in this world that would make her do such a thing.

She was just being paranoid. There was no way that Cobra was like him! She would be able to tell him, and he would-hopefully-be thrilled.

"Lucy! Come one!" Mira called, causing her to blink and let out a soft breath. Straightening, she headed out of her bedroom and prayed for the best.

It wasn't long until everyone was gathered in the study, and she could only remain still as Cobra stared at her. She could see worry in his eyes, but turned to Mira when she gave a clap. Biting her bottom lip, she saw that Mira was over the moon with joy, and knew that she was hoping that all of this would be thrilling news. Lucy wanted to join in with her joy, but just wasn't sure. Everything within her was still nagging at her that it was too soon, and that Cobra would flat out reject her and their unborn child. Just like her father had tried to do with her mother and her.

"Lucy and I have some exciting news." Mira chirped out, and Lucy tensed as she waited for the next part. Knowing that everything was going to hit the fan.

"We're both two months pregnant!" Mira squealed, and Lucy gave a timid grin as she finally looked up. Makarov, Laxus, and Cobra was frozen in their seats, their eyes wide with shock as Mira beamed at them, while Lucy began to bite at her bottom lip. Feeling everything go on edge when Cobra rose and approached her.

"Y..You're pregnant?" He asked, stopping a few spaces from her. Swallowing hard, she gave a nod and watched as his eyes dropped to her stomach. She was sure that he was going to walk out, that he was going to reject her, that he was going to...

She felt her eyes widen as he dropped to his knees and nuzzled his face into her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Looking down in shock, he blinked as she saw a smile across his features as he carefully rested his head against her stomach.

"We're going to have a family. We're going to have a child. I'm going to be a father. Lucy...This is..Oh Lucy, I wanted to wait until you were comfortable, but...Please marry me. Please, lets start a true family together." Cobra stated, looking up at her. Covering her mouth, she gave a nod before allowing a sob to break through and embraced him as he stood.

"Yes. Yes." She whispered, all her worries fleeing her body as he returned the hug and even brought her head up so he could kiss her.

"Wait a moment! I gave me blessing to you for dating my sister! Don't go assuming that it's also for marr...Wait a minute. _Mira_? D..Did you say you were...pregnant too?" Laxus sounded, and Lucy looked over at the man with Cobra.

"That's right! We're going to have kids Laxus!" Mira squealed, clapping her hands as Laxus stared on in shock before giving a shout and quickly picking Mira up.

"We're going to have kids!" He shouted, pulling her close, and Lucy smiled at her brother before turning to Makarov as he finally gave a squeak.

"I..I'm going to have great-grandchildren." He whispered, before tears gathered in his eyes, and then started to bawl right then and there.

"I get to see _great grandchildren_!" He called out, jumping out of his chair and wrapped them all in a hug.

"Beautiful, beautiful great grandchildren!"

* * *

-7 months later-

Cobra winced as Lucy gave another cry and tightened her hold on his hand. Knowing damn well that something broke that time with the way his hand cracked. Honestly, why the hell did she want a natural birth without the epidural!

"Damnit Cobra! Never again! You're sleeping on the couch from..NOW ON!" She screamed, squeezing his hand hard enough that he leaned closer and out of his chair slightly in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Blinking slightly as he heard Laxus shout something from next door, and knew that he was no doubt experiencing the same pain he was. Why the hell had they agreed to sit with their women as they gave birth, both knowing something like this would happen?

A flash of Makarov giving them dangerous looks flashed in his mind, causing him to wince. Right, the old man said that he would kick them out for a week or two if they weren't beside them. Neither of them wanted to even miss a single moment of their children's lives, so he figured that this was worth it.

Another scream and once again his mind was changing on the thought as his knuckles gave sharp pops that had tears gathering in his eyes. Only to still as another cry started in the room. This one more pitched, and louder. Ignoring the doctor that ushered him to the side as Lucy finally released him, he peered around the sheet that was hiding Lucy's lower body.

Only to jump slightly as a young woman with long blue hair was suddenly in front of him and holding a small pink bundle toward him.

"Congratulations. It's a baby girl." The woman chirped, placing his daughter in his arms before walking away. He stood stock still as he looked down at the little baby in his arms, suddenly too afraid to even make a move for fear of somehow hurting his child.

"Cobra. It's okay." The sound from Lucy caused him to look over at her, and then swallowed before carefully turning his body and slowly moving back to the side of the bed.

"A little girl, Bright Eyes. We have a daughter." He whispered, easing down onto the bed beside her, and carefully handed the pink bundle to her.

"Oh Cobra, she's perfect. You know, we still need to name her." Lucy whispered, causing him to blink before looking at his daughter. She was just lightly less tan than he was, but still a bit more darker than Lucy. Her hair was pale blonde, and he knew that it would become as light as Lucy's. And her eyes, her eyes were as violet as his, but shined like her mother's.

"Aurora." He whispered, blinking before looking over at Lucy. Who was looking at him in surprise, before giving a smile and nodding.

"It sounds perfect. A perfect name, for our perfect little girl." She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder and both of them stared at their daughter. Only to blink as the door creaked open, and Makarov stuck his head in, before giving a smile and tiptoeing toward them.

"The doctor said a little girl?" He asked, and Cobra gave a nod. Tensing as Lucy handed him Aurora again, and he easily handed her to Makarov. Who held her in a tender fashion, with a smile on his face.

"You thought of a name yet?" He asked, looking up at him when he nodded.

"Aurora." Lucy whispered, and he watched as Makarov smiled before looking back down at the little girl.

"Perfect. Not to mention, the perfect playmate for your cousin. She'll be thrilled to meet you." Makarov stated, and Cobra raised an eyebrow as Lucy raised up.

"Laxus and Mira had a little girl as well?" She asked, and they watched as he nodded before handing Aurora back. Cobra tensed, turning once more to hand her over to Lucy, but found himself still holding the child as Lucy seemed to think of something else.

"What did they name her?" She asked, and he brought his daughter closer to his chest as Lucy leaned over slightly, and gave a sigh as he decided to keep holding her. Looking down, he found his body relaxing as he saw that she looked content in his arms.

"Hikari." Makarov stated, but Cobra tuned out the rest of the conversation. Too focused on his daughter, and found his gaze raising up to Lucy. Never had he felt so full of life, and knew that it was because of her. She had blessed him with love, and now with a family. She truly was something else.

He had to admit, he had been a bit hurt when she had first told him of her fears. About him being like her father, who had barely allowed her birth, but had disclaimed her not long after birth. Forcing her to live with Makarov and Laxus. Yet, he had also understood. Hell, he had been an orphan at a young age, and put through some hell holes that adults had tried to pass as homes. So, he was cautions as well. However, now that he knew that he and Lucy were meant to be together, and from the little, precious bundle in his arms, everything would turn out just fine.

"Not to mention, it will seem like no time at all before both of them are dating." Makarov's statement cut through his thoughts, and he glared at the man.

"Hell. No. No dating until three years after I'm dead." He growled, watching as the old man blinked.

"Why three years after you're dead?" Lucy asked, and he frowned.

"To make sure that I'm truly dead and gone." He muttered, huffing when Makarov gave a laugh.

"Laxus said the exact same!"

"Well he should. You do realize that between me and him, any boyfriends that hurt them will be six feet under! They'll have cemeteries dedicated to their exs." He growled, huffing as both of them laughed and turned to look down at his daughter. Blinking as she seemed to have a 'are-you-serious-look' on her face. Frowning more, he smirked and lifted her up slightly.

"I mean it missy. No boyfriends until I'm dead and gone." He stated, only to laugh and hug her closer. Knowing that there was no way that was going to happen. But still, he was a scientist and a chemist. He would be able to put the fear into anybody who dare hurt his daughter, or niece. After the boy went through the mothers first.

* * *

 **There it is. The final chapter for No More Excuses. Hope that all of you enjoyed! Well, time to start on one of the other stories that I left! Until next time!**


End file.
